Jamas una carga
by hadilu-chan
Summary: Traducción. Shikamaru y Tayuya ahora viven juntos, pero Tayuya es atormentada por las heridas del pasado y por sus propias dudas...Clasificación T por lenguaje y desnudez


_Hola, este fic Shikamaru x Tayuya no es mío solo la traducción, el fic es de Haraio, que por cierto tiene muy buenas historias, esta es la primera que leí de él, después iré traduciendo sus demás fanfics y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. En lo personal a mi me encanta esta pareja y ya que no hay muchos fics de Tayuya, me he dado la tarea de traducir, dénos una oportunidad. Va dedicado a Tayu-chan y a narushizu4ever. Claro que cuento con el permiso del autor._

**Comentarios del autor HARAIO **

¡Hola a todos!

Es tiempo de otro one-shots, de nuevo protagonizado por nuestra pelirroja favorita y su compañero con cabello de piña y orejas perforadas. Esta vez, el tema de la historia es un poco diferente y, quizás, un poco más serio.

Hace unos días, vi un programa sobre los veteranos de guerra que han perdido extremidades o sufrieron lesiones graves en los teatros de guerra, lo que yo realmente admiro en estas personas es su perspectiva sorprendentemente positiva de la vida, a pesar de sus lesiones limitantes, creo que es algo que nosotros, que somos sanos y capaces de hacer lo que queramos, no podemos realmente entender.

Así que este one-shot está dedicado a todos los que han tenido sus vidas limitadas por las circunstancias, y seguir luchando para vivir sus vidas al máximo. usted son una inspiración para mí, y probablemente para muchos otros :-)

¡Y una vez más, un gran agradecimiento a mi novia Natasja por su corrección de pruebas y sugerencias durante la redacción de esta historia!

Ni Tayuya ni Shikamaru me pertenecen

**Nunca una carga, **

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿estás seguro de que tenemos todo lo necesario de la tienda? "

Sonreí a su pregunta, viendo como giraba su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome con el rabillo de su ojo castaño, ella se veía feliz con esa sonrisa sarcástica tan suya, que siempre me hizo creer que tenia una idea ingeniosa y divertida, y que también estaba llena de amor y afecto, yo sabía que ella se estaba divirtiendo, la noche era hermosa; apenas una nube en el cielo oscuro, y la temperatura todavía estaba calida a pesar de lo tarde que era a Tayuya le gusta mucho estar al aire libre en verano con el clima tan agradable, sobre todo cuando se podía caminar por las puertas de Konoha en una tarde tranquila como ésta, por supuesto, yo era el único que estaba caminando.

Después de la desastrosa misión para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, Tayuya, fue el único superviviente de los cinco del sonido, había terminado con las piernas casi completamente aplastado por los troncos pesados que Temari se habían dispersado sobre ella durante su ataque final. Como prisionera de guerra, fue dejada a mi cuidado ya que tenía más experiencia en el trato con ella, y poco a poco había elegido unirse a Konoha, en lugar de permanecer cautiva por el resto de su vida, en poco más de un año, habíamos pasado de ser enemigos, a tolerarnos mutuamente, para convertirnos en amigos, y hace cuatro meses, nos convertimos en una pareja.

Tsunade, la Hokage de Konoha, había intentado todo lo posible para curar las piernas de Tayuya el día después de nuestro regreso a Konoha, pero los dos desde el principio sentíamos en nuestros corazones que sería una lucha difícil y muy probablemente imposible, durante varios meses, Tayuya fue capaz de caminar por su propio pie, aunque con un modo de andar un poco cojo, gracias a que los fragmentos de los huesos de sus piernas fueron fuertemente atados con chakra, a pesar del pequeño éxito, el dolor que fue aumentando cada vez más había sido una advertencia de que no duraría, entonces, un par de semanas antes de convertirnos en algo más que amigos, los enlaces de chakra que mantenían los huesos juntos se habían derrumbado como un castillo de naipes, dejando Tayuya sin poder caminar sobre sus propios pies para el resto de su vida.

Miré el mango de la silla de ruedas, a la que Tayuya fue confinada durante el resto de su vida, una bolsa de plástico blanca colgaba sobre el mango de cuero, que contenía los alimentos suficientes para el resto de la semana, Tayuya siempre insistió en acompañarme a la tienda de comestibles, con el pretexto de que quería asegurarse de que "no cogiera alguna porquería, o se olvidara alguna mierda". Yo sospechaba que era más bien que quería seguir haciendo el mayor número posible de las cosas que había podido hacer antes de convertirse en discapacitada, comprendí ese deseo muy bien.

"No te preocupes Tayuya, tenemos todo lo que estaba en la lista", le dije, y pude ver su tierna sonrisa en respuesta. "Ya veo, eso es bueno ", me respondió, cuando miro hacia adelante de nuevo. "Entonces, no tendrás que arrastrar mi flojo trasero a la tienda otra vez hoy" Al decir esto, ella se rió de buena gana, haciéndome sonreír y reír un poco con la broma, pero yo sabía que mi cara también contenía un rastro de tristeza, que ella no veía.

Algo que yo admiraba a mi novia pelirroja es la rapidez con que había aceptado su nuevo estilo de vida, limitada, ella era capaz de bromear sobre su situación como lo hizo hace un momento, y nunca se quejó de lo que el destino había hecho en su vida, ni siquiera culpo a Temari de lo que había hecho, si no que acepto que fue una acción necesaria ya que habían sido enemigas en el momento, con el tiempo las dos se convirtieron en buenas amigas, pues se dieron cuenta de que tenían bastantes cosas en común, sin embargo, yo sospecho que Temari se siente atormentada por la culpa de lo le había hecho a la pelirroja que ahora es tan amable con ella ahora, en realidad, el hecho de que Tayuya no la culpe de lo sucedido probablemente hizo sentir aún peor a Temari.

Alguien podría decir que le tengo lastima a Tayuya, pero yo se que se me enojaría, si yo pensaba en ella de esa manera, sería hacerla sentir como si fuera inferior a causa de su minusvalía, y yo no quería eso, aún así, me sentía triste de alguna manera cuando pensaba en su situación, porque por lo que a mí respecta, no creo que se mereciera algo como esto, pero, por supuesto, una cosa que he aprendido al ser un ninja es que la vida rara vez es justa, y Tayuya lo sabia también.

Naturalmente, Tayuya no podía continuar siendo un shinobi después de haber quedado encadenada a la silla de ruedas, y yo sabía que era algo que le pesaba, pues ser ninja era lo único que sabía y de repente, ella no tenía nada para pasar su tiempo, en un principio había sido difícil para ella para hacerle frente, afortunadamente, Tsunade una vez más intervino y le ofreció un trabajo en su oficina, haciendo papeleo e informes, no era mucho, pero Tayuya estará eternamente agradecida por el trabajo que se le dio, eso la hizo sentirse útil, y menos como una carga, y yo sabía que la hacía feliz.

"Estamos aquí" dije, un poco innecesariamente ya que ella rodó hasta nuestro apartamento, y su pelo rojo se balanceaba suavemente, cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, Antes, yo había vivía en un apartamento en el tercer piso, en un edificio en las afueras del pueblo, pero para facilitarle las cosas a Tayuya, nos mudamos a un apartamento en la planta baja, situado en un edificio cercano a la Torre Hokage, no sólo por hacer posible para Tayuya para salir de la casa sin ayuda, sino también por una distancia más corta hacia su trabajo.

Quite el seguro de la puerta de la entrada y la abrí, después de que me empuje la silla de ruedas Tayuya adentro, cerré la puerta y me quité los zapatos y la chaqueta, mientras que Tayuya se dirigió a la sala. Casi cinco meses en la silla de ruedas le había hecho muy hábil con sus usos, y yo sólo podía sonreír ligeramente mientras la veía rodar hacia la cocina del apartamento, una vez allí, procedió a tomar la bolsa de las compras de la manija.

Me acerqué a ella, y juntos pusimos los comestibles en el refrigerador; puse la leche y los cartones de jugo en el estante superior, mientras que Tayuya colocaba las frutas, verduras y carne en los cajones en la parte inferior de la nevera, ella me sonrió cuando hubimos terminado, y me incliné, ella comprendió mi intención y a la vez, ella levantó los labios para encontrarse con los míos.

Nuestro beso fue profundo y apasionado, sus labios aterciopelados presionaron con fuerza contra los míos, y su lengua invitándome a abrir mi boca, dejando que la punta de su lengua jugar con la mía, sus manos bien sujetas alrededor de mi cuello, y sus dedos se encontraban en mi pelo negro, las uñas afiladas masajeando suavemente el cuero cabelludo, nuestros ojos se cerraron, nuestras mentes se centraban en el sabor y el aroma del otro, su lengua investigado más profundo, empujando en la cavidad de mi boca, lamiendo con avidez sobre mi lengua, saboreándome más. Sonreí, ella siempre es muy apasionada cuando de nuestros momentos íntimos se trata.

Por fin, sus labios me soltaron, pero sus brazos no renunciaron a su control alrededor de mi cuello y ella me miró con sus ojos castaños con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y las mejillas con un ligero tono rosado, entendiendo lo que quería decir de inmediato, me incline, y la levante suavemente de la silla de ruedas, teniendo especial cuidado con la mano que coloque debajo de sus rodillas, Aunque era muy cuidadoso, yo podía ver su cara una mueca de dolor mientras yo la levantaba en mis brazos, ella hizo un gran esfuerzo de ocultar su incomodidad, sin embargo, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona probablemente le habría pasado desapercibido, Pero yo conocía a mi novia demasiado bien para no ser consciente de su dolor, también sabía que a ella nunca le ha gustado parecer débil frente a nadie, ni siquiera ante mi

La lleve a través de la sala a nuestro dormitorio, puso una sonrisa valiente y me miró con sus hermosos ojos castaños "¿Acaso soy muy pesada para ti, debilucho?" me pregunto juguetonamente y yo sonreí a su observación "No, en absoluto, Tayuya," le aseguré-sinceramente, le dio un codazo a la puerta de la habitación abriéndola con el pie dando un paso de lado, teniendo cuidado de no golpearle las piernas en la puerta o la pared.

Tayuya me dio una cálida y agradecida sonrisa cuando la bajé lentamente en la sábana, con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello durante unos segundos antes de soltarme para ponerme en pie, Tayuya se quitó la camisa de color negro con un poco de esfuerzo y yo hice lo mismo y simplemente las tire al suelo una vez que me la había quitado, demasiado perezoso como para guardarla adecuadamente en el momento, Tayuya me dio una sonrisa condescendiente por mi pereza, pero luego ella también arrojó la prenda al suelo, seguida rápidamente por su sujetador color crema.

Sus pantalones eran más difíciles, y tuve que darle una mano con la eliminación de ellos, suavemente y con cuidado, saqué sus pantalones, teniendo cuidado de no tirar demasiado de sus piernas, Tayuya se queda mirando mientras yo le ayudó, experta disimular su malestar cada vez que el pantalón era jalado de sus extremidades dañadas que terminaron en el suelo con la demás ropa, le quité las bragas crema y sus calcetines, dejándola completamente desnuda ante mis ojos.

Sus ojos castaños encontraron con los míos, una sonrisa cariñosa descanso dentro de ellos mientras me miraba, ella sabía que yo estaba mirando su cuerpo, y ella disfrutaba de la pervertida atención que le di, tenía la piel bronceada después del verano largo y cálido, con unas casi invisibles líneas de bronceado donde el sol no había llegado a su piel, sus pechos ahora ligeramente más grande que antes, y en su estómago normalmente liso había una pequeña curva, una señal de lo que estaba por venir, eran cerca de tres meses desde que había perdido su período, y yo sabía que ella estaba tan entusiasmada como yo de ser una pareja a ser una familia de tres.

Mis ojos vagaron hasta las piernas, para ver las pequeñas marcas, como cicatrices en los muslos y las pantorrillas, Tayuya no estaba contenta con las manchas oscuras en su piel, y como se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba buscando, bajó instintivamente las manos con poco entusiasmo tratando de ocultar mi punto de vista, estaba avergonzada de ello, yo lo sabía, pero no me importó, para mí, las cicatrices eran una parte más de la mujer que amaba, y yo no quiero cambiar una sola cosa de ella.

Después yo también me quite el resto de mi ropa, me acosté junto a ella, y tire de la manta sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, me acerqué a ella, mi brazo abrazándola con firmeza y ella se acurrucó en mí, su piel cálida y desnuda en contacto con la mía, me sonrió afectuosamente y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Te quiero, Tayuya". Le susurre al oído y cerré los ojos.

"Hey, Shika?" Algo en su voz me hizo abrir los ojos y me miro, Ella ya no sonreía, parecía triste con su actitud defensiva, evitando la mirada, la miré, preguntándome qué estaba pensando, hace tan sólo unos momentos, ella se veía feliz y juguetona, y ahora parecía angustiada por algo.

"¿Soy yo... una carga para ti?" En el momento en que ella me hizo esa pregunta, entendí inmediatamente lo que la preocupaba, había expresado esa preocupación en particular, un par de veces antes, y yo le había asegurado que ella no era de ninguna manera una carga para mí, pero parecía que no estaba totalmente convencida, puse dos dedos debajo de su barbilla levantándole el rostro suavemente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me incliné hacia delante y puse un suave beso en sus labios color rosa.

"¿Por qué la pregunta, Tayu?" Pregunté cuando nuestros labios se separaron, utilizando el sobre nombre que le había dado, yo ya tenía una idea de por qué sentía que estaba siendo una carga para mí, pero yo quería escuchar la razón de sus labios, me dirigió una mirada pequeña, probablemente sospechaba que yo ya sabía lo que sentía, sin embargo, ella cedió a mi pregunta.

"Sé que tengo suerte de estar viva y todo, y estoy muy agradecida de que fueran sólo mis putas piernas las que se fueron a la mierda" dijo, con tono despectivo, como si su discapacidad no fue una muy grande frente a ella, una vez más, me sorprendió la facilidad con que había aprendido a aceptar que sus piernas serían casi inútiles por el resto de su vida. "Pero todos los días, veo la cantidad de los malditos problemas que te causa", continuó, y ahora sus ojos castaños me estaban mirando directamente a mí, sus orbes castañas llenos de tristeza apenas contenida. "¡Siempre hay que cuidar de mí, y cuidar de mí, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudar!" Cuando Tayuya habló las últimas palabras, la frustración y la impotencia eran evidentes en su tono, y se veía cerca de romper a llorar.

Me incorporé un poco en la cama, mirándola, levanté mi mano, y tome su mejilla en mi mano y con mi pulgar acaricie la zona debajo de su ojo, levantó la mirada hacia mí, con una mezcla de desesperación y desconcierto."Tayuya, no eres una carga para mí, y nunca lo has sido." le aseguré.

"Todos los días veo, como desafías a su situación y prevaleces, me inspira a ser fuerte para ti" le dije, pensando en la determinación en sus ojos cuando se encontraba con un problema que quería superar a pesar de su minusvalía me sentía muy orgulloso de ella, cada vez que ella era capaz de hacer algo que ella había hecho cuando todavía era capaz de caminar. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ser tu novio, Tayuya, y cuidar de ti, y ser feliz junto a ustedes, es todo lo que quiero en mi vida." Cuando dije estas palabras, moví mi otra mano a su vientre desnudo, mis dedos acariciando suavemente en zigzag a través de la ligera curva de su piel clara.

"No quiero nada más de tener una familia junto a ti, Tayuya, y criar este niño con tigo", dije sonriendo cálidamente mirándola a los ojos. "Y no importa si estás en una silla de ruedas o no, porque sé que serás una madre fantástica." Era cierto, a pesar de su lenguaje grosero, mal genio y a veces su peligroso temperamento, Tayuya tenía todas las cualidades necesarias para convertirse en una gran madre, y no me hubiera gustado nada más que tener a mi hijo con ella.

Tayuya se me quedó mirando, casi estupefacta, y vi las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, rápidamente, ella bajó su mirada y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar las lágrimas, que fueron muy probablemente corridas de sus mejillas y de mi vista. "Imbécil", murmuró con poco entusiasmo, y pude ver un rubor claramente visible en sus mejillas cuando retiro su mano. "¿Quién te dijo que tenias que decir tanta basura? Un simple no habría sido suficiente. " 

"No, no" le dije con una sonrisa, mientras yacía a su lado de nuevo con mis brazos acercándola a mí, en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, la sentí su rígida por un momento, pero luego se relajó y se acurrucó contra mí cómodamente, con la cara apretada contra mi pecho desnudo, miré hacia abajo, y pude ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. "Porque, Tayuya" susurré, cuando también yo cerré los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, la abraze, sin querer dejarla ir, no importa lo que pase. "Realmente quiero que sepas que nunca son una carga para mí."

**Fin **

**Notas finales del autor******

Bueno, eso es todo, supongo. Ahora es el momento de volver a trabajar en el próximo capítulo de "New Life of the Sound Demon". Estoy un poco atrasado en el debido a que tengo mucho trabajo y también a que estoy escribiendo otros fanfics, pero ecreeo que lo voy a tener hasta a principios de agosto :-)

¡Hasta entonces!

Haraio

_Listop este es el primer one-shot de Haraio que traduzco la historia a la que se refiere al final es un fanfic algo largo que todavía no termino de leer, pero cuando este finalizado lo traduciré, AGRADECEMOS infinitamente cualquier comentario, regaño, aclaración, u review que nos dejen y claro que tengo la autorización del autor y ya saben si se me escapo algo me avisan. Atte. Hadilu-chan ^0^_


End file.
